


Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

by AnansiAnansi



Series: Clexmas 2020 in the Love Lockdown Universe [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 7DaysofClexa, Clexmas (The 100), Clexmas 2020, Clexmas20, Day 6 Rockin' around the christmas tree, F/F, Love Lockdown Clexmas scenes, catching up slowly but surely on the prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnansiAnansi/pseuds/AnansiAnansi
Summary: Lexa learns something new about Clarke and Christmas trees.Continuing as part of theLove Lockdownuniverse. Read as standalone scenes and shorts, or as a prelude to the upcoming Love Lockdown chapters. Thanks for checking them out if you do!
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Clexmas 2020 in the Love Lockdown Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068356
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

Lexa turned on the left blinker and checked her blind spot before changing lanes. Setting her hand at the top of the steering wheel, she looked out first through the windshield, then to the left. She missed driving, and she missed drives. Now that the house was less empty, with Raven and Luna around a lot, too, she was starting to really feel the cabin fever. And it didn’t help that the weather wasn’t making it as easy to go out running as much. She glanced over at Clarke, who had her nose buried in her phone. She pinched the screen, zooming in and out, using her finger to travel vast swathes of the city in seconds, her face scrunched with concentration, a little pink tip of her tongue sticking out like an arrow pointing to one of Lexa’s favourite kissing spots - the mole above the left of her lip. Lexa fought the urge to lean over; the holiday rush, even in the middle of a pandemic, had busied the roads, and as irresistible as Clarke was, Lexa was in no mood to cause a pile up; she filed it away to get to later. She settled for putting a hand on Clarke’s thigh, instead. “So what’s the story with this elusive Spruce Man?” 

“Well, that’s the thing; he could be a Pine Man this year. Or Fir, or Juniper. Then there was the year when he was the Ginkgo Dude. Never a dull moment with this guy.” She looked up and out the front windshield. “The trees are always so worth it, though. They’re these beautiful, lush things, ripe with..I don’t know, like, _Christmas_. The whole house smells incredible for days.” Clarke paused, a slow blush creeping up her cheeks. “And you know, it’s our first one together. So I want it to be extra special.” 

Lexa nodded once, decisively. “Then that’s what we’ll do. Let’s go find our very own Christmasy tree.” She stepped on the gas, thinking she would have flown the Jeep to the moon without a care if Clarke had asked her to. 

“Weird. No sightings of him yet. There’s usually a Facebook or Reddit thread around this time, with pics and stuff. Hope he’s okay.” Clarke put away her phone, shrugging. “The chase is half the fun. He could honestly be on any tree-named street downtown.”

They found him eventually, about thirty minutes into their journey across the arboreal grid of the city, at Magnolia Place; they grinned at each other in shared recognition; it wasn’t too far from their undergraduate campus, and in warmer weather, was usually lined with luscious, blooming, fragrant magnolias of pink and white blooms. Locking the car, Lexa held Clarke back by her arm to kiss first that mole, then her lips. “It’s a sign,” she said, eyes sparkling, as they put on their cloth masks. 

Magnolia Man was slender and lean, and carried himself tightly. He wore wool overalls of dark green, and his rumpled, bushy brown beard did little to cover the weathering bark of his face; in the quickly fading daylight, Lexa could have sworn he looked like an evergreen himself. Some people literally _were_ what they were born to do, she thought, amused by the whimsy of it all.

“Ms. Griffin. Pleasure as always.” He tapped the brim of his hat. 

Clarke beamed at him; even through her mask, her smile warmed everything in its vicinity. Lexa felt herself step closer, wanting to be a part of Clarke’s aura, too. She was so damn lucky to be with this starborn wonder, there was never even a little bit of Clarke to let go waste.

“Gord! So good to see you. Keeping us on our toes, as usual. You’ve never strayed this far down south before.” Clarke pointed to the street sign above their heads.

Gord held two thumbs up.”Gotta keep things interesting, even in a year that tried to outdo me.” He glanced at Lexa. “You brought a friend. That’s a first.” 

Clarke leaned into Lexa, bumping her shoulder and linking their arms. “A girlfriend, actually.” She looked over at Lexa, her eyes dancing. “This is Lexa. She’s never met one of your trees before.”

Gord tipped his cap at Lexa. “Well, no time to waste then.” He beckoned for them to follow as he marched towards the back of the lot, in between rows upon rows of Christmas trees of every shape, size and structure. Lexa felt herself dragged forward, more by Clarke’s infectious enthusiasm than by their intertwined hands. She smiled to herself; here was something new to know about Clarke.

Gord stood before them, balancing a magnificent spruce against each arm. Lexa inhaled their clean, cool scents; they were both perfect, in her opinion. She’d have picked either one.

“Hmm. This one’s too...asymmetrical on the left.” Clarke turned to the second one. “And see this bald spot here? It just looks sad.”

And so it went. Lexa stood amazed in a corner while Clarke ploughed through about thirty or so more specimens, felling each one with a sparse, cutting description. “Unfestive.” “Squat and sad.” “Something’s off with that...branch.” “Too….well trimmed.” "More glitz, less tree." Clarke would occasionally look over, asking for Lexa’s input, but she was enjoying herself too much, meeting this picky side of Clarke, to contribute with any seriousness. 

Finally, Gord lumbered around to the back, emerging with one still wrapped up, a hint of good-natured weariness about him. “Well, Miss, you always do make me bring out my best. Always the unusual one.” Using a pair of shears, he cut through the sack cloth. “This just came in today.” It sprung open as he shook it to standing. To Lexa, it was maybe slightly less like the twenty that had come before it, or maybe slightly more like ten of the others before them. She watched Clarke carefully; arms folded, head cocked to one side, it was as if she was appraising a piece of fine jewellery or art. After a few minutes of focused staring, she came alive with a sharp clap of her hands. “There’s my wild heart! She pointed to the dense, lush centre, crowned on every side with perfectly upturned, layered branches. Now that she mentioned it, it did look quite heart-shaped. Lexa shook her head; once again, she was floored with the endlessly fascinating maze of Clarke’s mind. “Do you like it, babe?” Clarke walked over to her, slipping her arms around her waist. “I wanted it to be perfect.” 

“It is. And you are the cutest Christmas tree fiend I’ve ever met.” Lexa snuggled Clarke into her, kissing the side of her head. Clarke turned to the tree keeper. “We’ll take it. Another magical one, Gord. You really are worth the hunt.”

He chuckled, waving over his shoulder as he took the freshly cut tree out front. “You’ll never take what you chased so hard for granted.”

He sure as hell was right about that, thought Lexa, following him, her arm firmly around Clarke.

On the way home, Clarke couldn’t stop burying her nose in the soft needles; half the tree rested between them on the car console, a cheery reminder of what Lexa was sure she wanted to be a new holiday thing with Clarke. “Do you name them?”

Clarke looked up, her sky blue orbs alight with excitement. “Ooh, no, but we can start a new tradition. Any suggestions?”

Grinning at her, Lexa nodded. “How’s Harold the First?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you thought Clarke was something with the tree-shopping, you should see my wife. It's a full half-day affair with us. :) And the trees...*chef's kiss.*


End file.
